


Dizzy

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esteban's bored at art school, always drawing the same boring fruit but then one day Nico walks into his class...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dizzy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



Esteban's in his first year of art school, and if he's honest it's not quite what he was expecting. He was hoping for freedom to create, not having to complete long essays on the history of art, or drawing the same bowl of fruit over and over again using different techniques.

He's absently sipping his coffee, he'll need it to stay awake as he prepares for four hours of drawing a banana. Esteban's already giving it the death stare in the hope that he can blow it up with his mind. Maybe then they could draw something else.

The lecturer's just pushing around some things on the desk, it's so cluttered there's not space for them to put their coffee mug down without it being uneven and spilling some of the contents onto the desk.

Esteban's digging through his bag to find his favourite pencil, the red one that's all chewed at the end, and when he looks up he sees a new guy. This guy is so hot that Esteban's sure that he's sitting with his mouth open, grinning like an idiot, staring at him like he's the last chocolate chip cookie on a deserted island.

Hot Guy's slipping off his trainers to reveal very big feet. Esteban thinks it's odd but that thought is quickly replaced by _fuck, is he taking his clothes off_?! Hot Guy's abs are ridiculous but then he's sliding out of his jeans, no boxers and the biggest cock he has ever seen. He sits in the middle of the room, stretching out in a playful pose. No-one should be that gorgeous but his smile is what does it for Esteban, the smile to beat all smiles, that makes his soul feel dizzy with delight.

And then he's actually dizzy, falling off his chair, dragging his easel down with him and banging his head on the empty chair behind him. Esteban loses consciousness for just a second but when he opens his eyes Hot Guy is now leaning over him, still naked and his penis is ridiculously close to Esteban's head. He's trying not to look at it, admire it; fight the overwhelming desire to kiss it. Esteban groans with how unfair this all is and Hot Guy thinks that he's in pain.

"I'm a first aider. I'll get you to the medical room," Hot Guy says with the most comforting of smiles. "Can you stand?" Hot Guy asks and Esteban nods, _at least I'll get to spend some time with him_ , Esteban thinks. He's helping him up and about to lead him out of the classroom when he remembers one important thing.

"Oh yeah, clothes!" Hot Guy says with a laugh and Esteban's just dizzy with how confident this guy is. And the head injury, some of the dizzy is definitely the head injury. Hot Guy's pulling his clothes back on and his muscles ripple like gentle waves under his soft pale skin.

He's being lead out of the class by a now clothed Hot Guy. His long arms holding Esteban securely, they look like lovers rather than someone escorting an infirm person. "I'm Nico by the way," ~~Hot Guy~~ Nico, says. Esteban mumbles his name, unable to form whole sentences yet. Nico tells him it's a lovely name for a lovely guy and Esteban just blushes, the rush of blood to his head causing him to feel dizzy again and he stops walking.

Nico grabs him tight, he must have assumed he would faint, but Esteban just returns the hug clinging onto Nico while he has the opportunity. Who knows when he'll next get a chance to see him, be this close to him?

"Are you ok?" Nico asks after a couple of minutes, leading Esteban to a nearby bench. It's a nice day and the University campus has lots of trees creaking with the wind, leaves rustling and the fresh smell of nature surrounding them. It would be a perfect first date…

Nico repeats his question, apart from his name Esteban's not said anything. The concern is written all over Nico's face and Esteban feels guilty, he knows that he's not badly injured, he's fainted before and he's always fine once he's got a little bit of fresh air. But Nico is stroking the side of his face, looking at him with a kindness he'd never have expected from a stranger.

"I'm ok now, you don't have to stay with me," Esteban says quietly, he wants more time with Nico but he doesn't want to trick him into staying. Nico's probably got more important things to be doing but then he makes a sort of 'pfft' sound, arms waving to dismiss the idea of leaving.

"Have you eaten today?" Nico asks as his stomach growls to let Esteban know that it's ok if he's hungry too. Esteban shakes his head, all he's had is some coffee and he knows that's not enough but he just couldn't drag himself out of bed this morning.

Nico stands up before taking Esteban's hand, helping him up before draping his arm around him again, leading the way to food. Esteban's expecting them to head to the student canteen but they're definitely heading off campus. They walk for a little while when suddenly Esteban smells a wonderful array of fried foods, salty meats, and tangy relish. There are burgers nearby, good burgers which are making his mouth water already. Nico holds the door for Esteban and once they're inside Nico's greeted cheerily by the staff that seem to know him well. He must be a regular here.

Esteban lets Nico order for him since he knows the place so well and he's expecting them to take a seat but Nico's handed a large bag filled with food and two large cups of something sweet no doubt. Nico must see the confusion on Esteban's face because he says, "I live upstairs".

A couple of flights of stairs and they're at Nico's front door. He's balancing the food, drinks and his keys in a manner that makes him look like he's doing yoga, every movement slow yet precise.

The flat itself is small yet uncluttered, a few text books on engineering related topics are sitting on the coffee table by the sofa and Esteban wonders how he ended up modelling for an art class. The furniture is clearly all second hand, mismatched and yet somehow it suits Nico, functional rather than ostentatious. Esteban tries to look like he's just casually sitting when he returns with plates and dishes out the food, he's so hungry and yet he's nervous just to be around Nico at the same time.

The smell of the food is so good that hunger wins out over all the other emotions that Esteban is feeling and it's not long before he's finishing his food and watching Nico lick his long fingers clean. Watching him do it sends waves of lust through his body and he squirms in his seat at the beginnings of a hard on, trying to sit so that it won't be obvious.

"Was the food good?" Nico beams, that soul consuming smile shining out.

"Yes, thanks for the food. And for looking after me," Esteban mumbles, he's still not sure what to say to Nico, he's been doing most of the talking and with his soft voice purring away, that's fine by Esteban.

"I just needed to make sure you weren't going to faint again," Nico says and he's back to stroking Esteban's cheek, although his grin says something more than concern.

Nico's standing up and unzipping his hoodie, chewing on one of the cords seductively before letting it drop to the floor. Esteban wants to say something but he's rendered speechless at the thought of getting to see Nico naked again, and this time it's all for him. He's sliding out of his jeans; the buttons have left harsh imprints on his most delicate of skin but no wonder with the size of it. Nico's sucking on the end of his fingers, expectant look as though he's waiting for some sign from Esteban.

"How are you feeling?" Nico asks in voice filled with lustful thoughts.

Esteban wants to say something, anything but all he can think is; _fuck me he's gorgeous, fuck me he's huge_! In the end the only words he can get out are, "Fuck me". It's more a compliment than a request but Nico's straddling his lap, kissing him, surrounding him. Each kiss sends a shock to his groin, his rapidly hardening cock twitching in anticipation. He can hear himself gasp and moan at each touch of Nico's lips, so soft and tender, and it's all so overwhelming that he allows Nico to take charge. His clothing's coming off and he's surprised that he doesn't feel insecure about being naked with Nico but he's so sweet that he can't imagine a universe where he's not a nice guy.

Nico's scooping up Esteban so he can wrap his legs around Nico's waist and be carried to the bed. Esteban's giddy with excitement and he giggles as Nico kisses the side of his neck. Nico puts him down on the bed so gently that he feels like he should be in a romantic drama, the damsel in distress saved by their knight in… well a hoodie but, armour's probably not that practical. These random thoughts leave Esteban in fits of laughter and Nico ends up lying next to him, waiting for him to calm down. Esteban tries to talk but only odd fragments of words come out. He wants to stop laughing and move on to the sex which, given how caring and gentle Nico's been, is going to be the best sex that he has ever had.

Esteban's trying to apologise but he can't breathe because of how hard he's laughing. He tries to go down on Nico but he ends up just laughing around his magnificent cock, forehead resting on his stomach while he tries to calm himself. Nico's running his hands through Esteban's hair before gently lifting his head so that he can try and breathe normally.

"Do you want this?" Nico asks sincerely but in Esteban's mind it sounds filthy, asking him if he wants his cock. It puts an end to his giggles and he nods awkwardly, staring at what he wants. Nico's kissing his way down Esteban's long slender legs and he's barely at his knee before he starts fidgeting, hands grabbing at the sheets around him, licking his lips as he gets more and more aroused. He cries out in pleasure when he feels Nico's tongue dart out and lick over his hole, the tip gently teasing its way in, the warm feeling spreading throughout his body, getting used to it when a long slender finger enters him. Esteban bucks his hips to work it deeper inside him.

"Greedy, aren't you? Wanting more already?" Nico smirks as he adds a second and then a third finger in quick succession.

"I'm greedy for you," Esteban moans, forcing his legs wider so that he can be stretched more, opened wide for that glorious cock of Nico's.

Esteban watches Nico's eyes blacken, the teasing ends and Nico withdraws his fingers before rustling around under the edge of the mattress for a condom. Just watching him roll it on in one slick motion has Esteban's hand wandering towards his own cock, he knows it won't be long before he comes.

Nico's lining up and before Esteban can beg he's being slammed into by Nico, one long deep thrust until their bodies are pressed together. Esteban takes a deep breath, he can feel every twitch, every throb of Nico's cock inside him, he's arching his back to get Nico moving, snap him out of his trance. He reaches up to stroke Nico's neck, pull him down into a frantic kiss as they rock their bodies gently, not wanting to separate even a few inches while they savour the feeling of being one.

Esteban's hand starts to stroke his leaking cock and Nico moves into action, sliding in and out with a precision that's astonishing considering the fact that he can't manage to keep the movement of his hand over his cock even with all that Nico's doing to distract him. He's gasping as his orgasm begins to build, grinding his hips so that Nico hits that spot each time, sending a rush of pleasure throughout his body and he's coming all over his stomach. It's so good that his eyes are screwed shut, each spasm sending more pleasure throughout his body as he clenches around Nico. He's so loud that he drowns out the noise of Nico coming, and it's not until he feels Nico withdraw that he opens his eyes again.

Nico curls in next to him as he slowly licks the come from Esteban's stomach. It's so beautiful to watch that Esteban ends up giggling again but this time Nico joins in, big blue eyes staring at him as he laughs.

"How do you feel?" Nico asks when the laughter has subsided.

Esteban feels exactly the same way as when he first saw him, "Dizzy, but in a good way!"


End file.
